


Pretty in Periwinkle

by hashtagyourshirt



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Coming Out, F/F, Falling In Love, Friends to Lovers, Kryptonite, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-04 00:01:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13352256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hashtagyourshirt/pseuds/hashtagyourshirt
Summary: From the following tumblr prompt:SuperCorp prompt where Lena invites Kara to a business party (as a "friend") because she didn't have a date. Kara of course goes being the awesome "friend" she is. But Lena gets more than she bargained for when Kara gets exposed to periwinkle kryptonite accidentally from one of her fellow colleagues.





	Pretty in Periwinkle

**Lena** :  _ Thank you for coming with me to this. _

Kara’s phone buzzed in her bag with a text from Lena. She smiled at her screen as she clicked a message back.

**Kara** :  _ Of course.  I’m honored you’re bringing me. _

_ As a friend _ , Kara thought somewhat bitterly. She was excited when Lena invited her to this very swanky, very expensive L Corp soi r é e, but she’d be lying if she said her heart didn’t sink when Lena added, “You know, as a friend,” after she asked Kara to be her plus one.

**Lena** : _ Pulling up at yours now. _

Kara leaned out her window and saw Lena’s black car pull up outside her building.  The driver got out of the car and opened the door for Lena. 

“Wow,” Kara breathed, looking down at Lena on the sidewalk in a stunning emerald Saint Laurent tuxedo with daringly tall heels, a white blouse with a neckline that plunged just a hair above her third chakra, and her hair pulled back in a high, tight ponytail.

Kara smoothed the front of her royal blue gown.  She fussed with the a-line, running her hands along each arm to make sure not a spec was on it.  Checking herself over in the mirror once more (she had forgotten how low cut the back was, exposing every inch from her neck to hips), she reapplied her deep red lipstick and shoved it in her small clutch with her cell.  

“Wow,” Lena said under her breath when Kara was in view.  Kara blushed, picking up on Lena’s words with her super hearing. 

As Kara came nearer, Lena shooed her driver away, offering to hold open the car door for Kara herself.  

“You look stunning,” Lena confessed once Kara was in earshot.  If it were possible, Kara’s blush deepened.  

“Shall we?” she said with a slight raise of her eyebrow. 

Kara could only giggle at this, taking Lena’s offered hand and climbing into the back seat of the black car.

In what felt like mere minutes, they were at the gala venue.  Lena had gone all out for this event; it was the epitome of sophistication and beauty.  

“Kara, I hate to do this to you, but I have to make the rounds to the big donors.  You know,” she rolled her eyes, “all that corporate nonsense I loathe. I can meet you back here soon so it doesn’t bore you to death.”  

“Don’t be silly! I’m here with you, so i’m going to be  _ here  _ with  _ you _ .”  Kara reached out and squeezed Lena’s right hand that was folded under her crossed arms.  “I’ll grab us drinks and meet up with you in a sec.”

“You’re too good to me,” Lena gushed, running the hand Kara squeezed down the super’s back resting it there for just a moment.  “See you soon,” she said with a wink.  

Lena turned to find her wealthiest, and quirkiest, donors, the Rochelle’s, which were easy to spot, both wearing shining silver formal wear that matched their hair.

“Oh, my god, how am I going to survive tonight?” Kara mumbled to herself.  She took out her phone before heading to the bar. 

**Kara** :  _ Alex! What am I going to do? She looks amazing tonight! But I’m just here “as a friend”! But she touched my back in a lingering way?? How the heckington am I going to survive tonight????? _

**Alex** _ : Whoa! First, calm the f down. Second, WHERE on your back? Third, how hot is she, on a scale of 1 to Kristen Stewart? _

**Kara** _ : 1. HOW? 2. The middle part of my naked, uncovered, open back. 3. SHAY MITCHELL COMING OUT AS A LESBIAN HOT _

**Alex** :  _ Une, Idk, get a drink and pretend it could take the edge off? Deux, OMFG. Trois, Holy effing hell!   _

**Alex** _ : You’re screwed.   _

**Kara** :  _ Kinda new that! _

**Kara** _ : .... _

**Kara** _ : She’s just so pretty. _

**Alex** _ : Well, stop texting me and go make out with her then! _

**Kara** _ : FINE. _

Kara put her phone back in the clutch and made her way to the bar.  She snagged two glasses of champagne for Lena and her to have, and made her way over to Lena’s conversation with the eccentric Rochelle’s. 

“Kara,” Lena greeted her.  “These are the Rochelle’s, L-Corp’s largest donors.”

“We just like a healthy thirst for the truth of what’s out there,” Victor Rochelle barked, sloshing his scotch animatedly as his spoke.

“There's nothing wrong with knowing the secrets of the universe,” Muriel Rochelle chimed in. “Our greater galaxy contains exquisite gems behind our imagination.”  

Kara and Lena laughed politely, both taking a larger swig of their drinks. 

“Why don't you show them the beaming piece of space crystal I recently scavenged for you, Murie,” Victor boasted. 

“You've gone on journey into the galaxy without L-Corp? Here I thought we were the only ones for your intergalactic excavations,” Lena quipped with a twinkle in her eye as she looked at Kara, making the latter blush. 

“Please, like anyone could stand old Vicky on a trip besides your experienced team, Lena,” Muriel chortled. “He had to go about this  _ the old fashioned way _ .” 

“It was  _ very _ expensive!” The group laughed easily. “Murie, Murie, show them the piece,” Victor urged his wife. “Lena, I'm sure both you and your companion would greatly appreciate this.”  

With a flourish, Muriel thrust her right hand exposing a brilliantly glowing piece of periwinkle crystal, covered in a case that only Kara’s naked eye could see. 

“Why that’s lovely,” Lena said astounded, holding Muriel’s hand to get a closer look. “Don’t you think so, Kara?” 

“Yes,” she breathed, carefully lowering her glasses to examine the rock and its casing. 

“Well, go on, deary, you can touch it. It won’t bite,” Muriel offered.

“What is this case for? Is it dangerous?” 

“Good eye, Miss…?”

“Danvers.”

“Danvers,” Victor eyed Kara with a mixture of aw and suspicion. “You’ll do well to keep her, Lena.”

Both women blushed deeply. 

To shake herself from the moment, Kara bent over Muriel’s hand and ran her forefinger over the wrapped crystal. 

“The gem is harmless to human beings,” Victor continued. “We wrapped it in a titanium film to protect our alien neighbors while we continue to test it.” 

Kara heard a small  _ crack _ at Victor words. Her eyes shot up to meet Muriel’s, knowing full well what she had accidentally done.  

“Oh, my,” Muriel squeaked in a harsh whisper, quickly wrapping her hand the small jewel. “Victor, we need to move swiftly. We have no idea what the properties and effects are if this Kryptonian rock is exposed to non-humans.” 

“Kryptonian!” Kara exclaimed, creating a confused hush in the crowd surrounding them. Lena grabbed Kara’s wrist instinctively, gripping it to either comfort Kara or herself neither was sure. 

“You brought Kryptonite into an L-Corp event?” Lena questioned through a grit smile, not letting go of Kara. “What if  _ Supergirl _ had been here?” 

“Hm,” Kara coughed loudly. “I, uh, I just realized I should go!”

“Go?” Lena questioned, confusion etched across her face. 

“Uh, yeah, go, and, and warn Supergirl about this!” Kara mentally high fived herself for her quick thinking, squeezing Lena’s hand on her wrist in the process. “She needs to know there’s a new version of Kryptonite on this Earth.” She dropped Lena’s hand and turned to the Rochelle’s, “Nice meeting you! Bye!” 

Kara took off for the exit, walking as fast as humanly possible, which was entirely too slow for her. 

“Kara, wait!” Lena called after her, running to catch up. “Let me come with you.”

“No!” Kara cleared her throat with a cough. “Uh, I mean, no, it’s your party. You can’t run off to help Supergirl as amazing as that is.” Lena’s cheeks turned pink. “Thank you for inviting me as you plus one. I’m sorry I have to leave so soon.”

“I understand,” Lena replied with a smile. “You have to help your friend.” 

Kara swallows thickly. “Yup! We’re all just gals being pals!” Kara wrinkled her forehead at her somewhat bizarre comment. “Gotta gay. Go! I gotta go.” 

In an effort to curb the awkwardness, Kara jerked forward to pull Lena into a hug for an entirely too short moment and took off before Lena even registered the hug was over. 

“Be careful, Supergirl,” she whispered to herself. “Muriel, Victor,” she commanded in a booming voice, making her way back to the eccentric donors. “You need to tell me everything you know about this gem on our way to L corp.”

“To L corp?” Victor repeated taken aback. 

“To fix this flimsy film,” she replied coolly. “Shall we?” She held out her arm toward the exit where a car was waiting for Lena. The Rochelle’s took the lead, Victor with his head bowed like a dog in trouble, and Muriel still clutching her hand as though her fist covered in intergalactic jewels was any protection against the effects of Periwinkle Kryptonite. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked this first chapter! 
> 
> Find me on tumblr at hashtagyourshirt!


End file.
